Gaia
by Skadi Hime
Summary: A story crossing Digimon and Mythology (eventually). Also in it there will be Mimoe and some swearing. Enjoy!!!


Gaia

It is I, Skay J, the strange little writer who doesn't have a lot of free time (as fans of OOLACR know very well….). Anyhoo, a few months ago (in September), I was outside waiting for the ice cream truck (Yes, I'm 15 and still getting ice cream from the truck) at my grandma's, when this story came to my head. 

No, this isn't an "Escaflounè" (sp?) story, FYA!

It basically involves three things. 1- in 9th grade English, my teacher, Mrs. Shuman (whom I am partially dedicating this to) is teaching us Greek mythology (Yay!!!!!!!). 

2- I like Digimon! 

3- what happened to the Gods and Goddesses that weren't killed on Xena (Xena rules, too, but not as much as Monty Python or my cats)? This is my mix (or answer) to all three.

Also, besides my mythology, I feel like having this story revolve more around Joe for some darn reason. So, because of that, this is also dedicated to my friend, Rusty, for he is the biggest Joe fan I know. There's gonna be some Mimoe (Joe & Mimi) in this too, so for Mimoe haters, you've been warned. (Yamato will be more involved as the story goes on, though). 

If I think of any more dedications, they'll be at the end of my story, 'cause I gotta shut up and write it now. Enjoy, and please don't hurt me if someone finds some reason to hate this story, and I don't own the DD's, but I wish I did. Only in my wildest dreams I guess… 

~Skay J~

~~~***~~~***~~~

Part One: Here We Go!

"Joe Kido, what is the answer to question 11?"

"Gaia was he first female goddess, formed from Chaos. She gave birth to Uranus, whom she married, and gave birth to the race of the Titans, the Cyclopes, and the one-hundred-handed giants."

"Very good."

Too easy a question, too easy a class. Basically, I sat in English, bored out of my skull, just wishing that this class would

end. It's not that I'm bad at English; it's just that it was last period on Friday. My mind was on other things, you know. Like going home, sleeping late in the morning, hanging with my friends, going to the Digiworld, stuff like that. 

I just kept staring at the clock. Have you ever got the feeling like time is going backwards? Basically that's like how I felt. The stupid clock wouldn't move. 

"Oh look how time has flown. I guess we must end the lesson for today." Said the teacher, as everybody started to pick up the contents on their desks. Hey, maybe we won't get homework…

"I almost forgot. Your homework is to write about your favorite Greek God or Goddess. See you in class Monday."Everyone groaned, including myself as she finished her sentence. Some boy behind me started to swear, complaining about the homework load that he got over the weekend. 

Then the bell rang. Pandemonium filled the halls as other students headed to their lockers and then the busses. I hurried to my locker, but it always seems like people pick the spot right in front of _my_ locker to stop and talk. After pushing those folks away, I attempted to open my locker. Lets see 7 left… 21 right… 2 left… and stop. There! I got it. My locker has a hard time opening for me, but, for once, it obeyed me. Go figure.

Then I walked out of the school, towards the bus stop. Not the school bus, but the city bus. I wasn't heading home yet. Instead I was going to another school. Yes, another school. You see, most of my friends don't go to the same school as me; they go to one in Odiba. I go to one in a different part of the city. It's the areas we live. I don't mind though. At least I have friends, right?

About a half an hour later, I stood in front of Odiba's middle school. I would be meeting the rest of my friends here. But at the present time, there was only one other person here; Mimi Taicikawa. 

"Hey Joe" She shouted as I approached her. 

I returned "Hello Mimi." Back at her, noticing the umm…. new color of her hair. I added, "Nice hair, I think."

"Do you really like it?" She asked happily after I made my way over to her.

"Yeah, I guess it really fits you, you've always been crazy for pink. Wait a minute, shouldn't you be in the U.S., or something?"  
"My family's back for a vacay. I guess no one ever told you."

"Oh."No one really tells me anything. I always seem to be the last one to know about these things.

"You going to the Digiworld today then too, right Joe?" Mimi asked me, in a bit of a confusing sentence. 

"Wha…? Oh yeah, I'm going today. Tai said everyone was going, but I did not think that you were, too. Well, I guess this is going to be the first all-member travel to the Digiworld, huh?" I said, as I pushed up the glasses that started slipping down my nose. Man, I really need to get contacts.

"Cool." She responded, giving me the 'thumbs up'. 

Within the next oh… maybe a half an hour (I don't know, I didn't look at my digivice, and I had no watch on), Everyone else arrived. Yamato "Matt" Ishida came soon after me, hoping that this is a long trip, because he accidentally got set up on a date with some girl named Jun while trying to cover up for her younger brother, Davis while he was in the Digiworld. I could tell he was _really_ looking forward to that. Following him was Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, the original "fearless leader" of the Digidestined, with Sora Takenouchi not far behind. I think that those two would make a good couple (hee hee). And then came Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, with his laptop in tow. 

Soon another set of kids came, this time, the younger set. First was Hikari, AKA Kari, who is Tai's little sister, with Takeru, Matt's little brother, better known as T.K. Eventually, Davis Motimiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida (AN-yes, those are their real last names), the new kids of the Digidestined, with their digimon made it out of the school, only to later have to go back in. Maybe Tai should have just told them to wait in the computer lab. Oh well.

Eventually the whole crew (Minus Ken Ichijouji, who would get to the Digiworld on his own) made it up to the computer lab. It took us ten minutes, because Mimi had to stop and go to the bathroom, fix her makeup, make sure her hair was O.K, and all that stuff she always did. 

"God, why does "The Pink One" have to do this every time? It's not like there's any cute boys there, right?" Tai whispered to me as 'The Pink One' came back from the restroom. I snickered, hoping that no one else heard Tai's comment. But I have to say, the Joke was funny. Sure, I do think Mimi was kind of… well… cute, but she can be a bit over-obsessive with herself. 

Izzy told Tai, stepping back from the computer, "The gate is open."

"Now, does anyone else have to go before we go? Speak now or forever hold… ah, never mind. Who wants to do the honors?" Spoke Tai, looking to see if anybody else either had to "go" or wanted to open the gate. Davis stepped forward, holding out the new Digivices that Izzy had named 'D3's'.

"I'll do it," he said confidently. "Digiport open!" And the room filled with a bright light that sucked us into the computer, and then through to the Digiworld.

We landed in a thick field of grass and wildflowers.

"Everyone O.K.?" Called Sora, apparently seeming to have a bit of a rough landing, right next to Tai.

He responded, "Besides you, yeah, I think so." Then Tai reached out his hand and pulled Sora off the ground and onto her feet. She brushed off her green skirt, and said"Thanks" to the brown-haired boy that helped her. "Don't mention it" Tai added. 

Okay, that was… eventful. Just kidding.

"Now that we're here, let's go destroy some spires." Davis shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hold it." Returned Matt rather quickly. He continued, "We're here, but I don't think we should just rush into things. Let's cool our jets, and wait a few minutes." 

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me if Blackwargreymon does something before we have time to react."T.K. jokingly answered "Don't worry we won't" and Yolei added, "No, you'll be the one crying, Davis"

Everyone but Davis and Veemon laughed. Davis gave Yolei a 'Shut up or die' look, and Veemon got on the offensive and shouted,"Like that will happen!" More laughter. 

Although there was a loss in everyone's train of thought after Davis' comment, everyone agreed with Matt. So, we were going to wait before we do anything. 

But we didn't have to wait long. Soon, from a far corner of the field, the rest of the digimon came running. Hey, this wouldn't be an altogether group thing if the Digidestineds' digimon weren't there, right? 

Tentomon was the first of the digimon to reach their partners. He, more or less, kind of crashed into Izzy. Tento claimed that he was so happy to see his friends, that he lost control. To me it looked like he was flying too fast. But I'm not about to debate the fact…. Never mind. 

Gabumon ran up to Matt and gave him hug that nearly toppled his friend. Palmon and Biomon reached Mimi and Sora at the same time, both hugging the two girls. And then came Agumon, running up to Tai and actually knocking him over.

Last, but not least, Gomamon came running, as fast as his flippers could carry him, and jumped up into my arms (quite a good leap to me). Gomamon hugged me and shouted, "Joe, you're back!!!!" at the top of his lungs. "Yep, it's me." I returned.

Sometimes I wish that our digimon could come with us back home. The new trio's digimon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, along with Gatomon and Patamon, could go back to earth with Kari, T.K., Yolei, Cody, and Davis. And Ken (The former "Digimon Emperor")'s Digimon Wormon was the same way, except that he went home with Ken. But ours can't. When we would leave our friends behind, it's almost like leaving them all over again. So when us older kids go back and meet our digimon, it's like a reunion all over again.

Tai, still lying on the ground next to Agumon amongst the wildflowers, sighed happily and then spoke out, 

"So what do we do now? We could wait here for Ken, which I hope someone told him about the plan…" Izzy gave Tai a Thumbs-up.

"… Or maybe we could go bust some spires to pass the time, or…"

"Or we could stay here and enjoy this beautiful field. Look at all these pretty flowers. This place seems soooo peaceful." Interrupted Mimi, as she sat down in a patch of flowers that resembled pink daisies. Palmon sat down right next to her. 

Mimi amongst the flowers…I wish I had a camera. It was almost like looking at a picture of a pretty little girl sitting in a garden or field, except for the fact that the girl was about 14, had pink hair, and was well… Mimi. Not to mention the little green Digimon next to her…

Just then a hand waved in front of my face.

"Hello… anybody home…Joe… EARTH TO JOE!!!" Matt yelled, bringing me out of my trance.

"Umm… Hi…hehhehheh…" I felt my cheeks go bright red. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, but they were all doing something else, well except for Matt and Gomamon.

But that was enough. 

"Welcome back, Joe. We missed you." Teased Gomamon. 

Then, out of the blue, Matt asked the question that confirmed that he knew what I was thinking.

"So, you like Mimi, or something like that?" My cheeks went even redder, if that was possible.

"I um… ah… well…you see…"

"You _DO_ Like Mimi! I knew it!!! I knew it!!!" Goma laughed as if he just triumphed over some great foe, or something like that. The color was still in my cheeks.

Matt just stood there with a grin on his face. "I figured that you probably liked her. This just proves it to me." He put out his hand to me. "Welcome to the game of Love. Myself? I'm trying to figure my way out of it."

I did not know if that was supposed to be comforting. It didn't seem like it. After shaking his hand (I figure he was congratulating me), I asked, 

"Can you _please_ not say anything about this conversation? Let's just keep this between friends."

"Sure, between friends. Our little secret, huh?" He returned.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Gomamon put in.

"Tell who what?" Asked Gabumon, as he joined the group.

"That he likes Mimi!!!" Thank you, Gomamon. What a pal you are.

"He does?"

"Yep. Joe's in love!"

My cheeks must have been redder than ever at this point.

"I thought I asked you not to tell anyone, Gomamon."

"You only asked Matt to never tell, you never asked me." I groaned.

"But I meant you too. Now, promise me you'll never tell anyone. Gabumon, I trust you, but I want you to promise, too."

Gabumon, without hesitation, responded "Cross my heart, wherever it is. I'll never tell."

"Aw, you're no fun, Joe. But don't worry, I won't tell." Gomamon jumped up on my shoulders and grinned to me. "You're my buddy. I'm supposed to be able to be told stuff like this."

"No offense, but you're not always the most trustworthy digi I know. But I'll take your word." I smiled. Like I said, at least I have friends.

Then it hit me. These guys think I'm in love with Mimi. But am I really? I mean, how could she like a guy like me. I mean she's a beautiful 14-year-old girl. Back in New York, she's probably got a million guys swarming over her trying to get her to go on a single date with her. I'm just a 15-year-old bookworm/nerd that lives halfway around the world. How could she…

Before I could finish my thought, there was a loud explosion. Either Davis and Tai were doing something really stupid, or something was attacking us.

Another energy blast fell, this time a bit close for comfort.

Well, it wasn't Davis and Tai…

"LEAVE MY FIELD, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENSES!" A loud feminine voice shouted over the commotion and explosion.

"Is that Arachnimon (AN- how the heck is it spelled? This is one way I saw it...)?" TK questioned loudly.

"I don't think so, the voice seems somewhat more sincere than Arachnimon's, or at least it seems that way." Izzy responded. People were ducking down, trying to cover themselves from the blasts. But before I could get down, the force started to clear, as if the attacker was giving us a chance to escape.

Amid the clearing smoke, stood a girl not much older than me, if she was. The smoke only revealed that and the energy ball forming in her hands.

"What the hell…" Matt whispered next to me. Apparently, he saw the girl too.

Then she spoke again, forcefully. "LEAVE NOW. I _WILL NOT_ TELL YOU AGAIN"

Who is this mysterious woman, and is she friend or foe? Where is Ken? Will Joe ever get up the nerves to tell Mimi his feelings? Will I ever write another part to this? 

These and other questions will hopefully be answered in part two of "Gaia" –part two: Hello Mother (hopefully)! 

~~~***~~~***~~~

Hopefully is not part of the title, FYA! 

So, was that sucky? It probably was, but I want feedback anyhow, just to see how sucky. So, be nice and review!!! The more I get, the sooner I might write another part.

Until next time, 

~Skay J~

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
